bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle To The End - Part 1
Battle To The End - Part 1 * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 12 (Season 6 finale part 1) * Overall Ep #: 105 Plot The CandyCakes battle Dark Wizard's monster to protect Sir Great White's flying machine (AQUA Jet), and the machine, aiding by a few past friends, begins its assault. Episode (Opening eyecatches, opening shot; cut to a massive airship flying in the afternoon sky fly further into the dark scenery of outer space. Cut to inside with everyone in town inside and buckled up in their seats. Cut to Sir Great White at the controls. Sir Great White pushes one lever. Cut to the ship in the dark sky; the ship's engines roared louder and flames grew larger and brighter. Away it goes, zipping across the sky with amazing speed, leaving a rainbow streak behind it. A bright light appears for a brief moment; cut to the ship warp speeding. Sparks fly from the front of the ship. The Candys and twins held tight, trying to bear the incredibly fast motion; cut to other citizens feeling the same thing, including Peckadabra. Sir Great White, meanwhile, just remains cool and collected. Now the airship picked up more a lot speed than it ever could.) * [Sir Great White] "We're reaching the end of the wormhole. We have travelled nine-hundred light years." * [Lollipop Pops] "You sure the ship will be okay?" * [Remora] "Don't worry. We should be fine." * [Manta Ray] "The ship's made to move at hyper speed." (Cut to Scarecrow and Grim Reaper in a dim area somewhere in the ship; they too are trying to handle the harsh movement of the ship.) * [Scarecrow] "This space travel got me all shaky!" * [Grim Reaper] "It must be taking it for a shakedown cruise." * [Scarecrow] "I can take it no more! Make it stop!" * [Grim Reaper] "I wouldn't recommend that, sire. I find it hard to catch a ride back home from here!" (Groan.) "I...I think I'm getting a headache." * [Scarecrow] "...I'm getting nauseous." * [Grim Reaper] "Nothing'll stay down at this flight!" (They knocked off their feet and tumbled in place. The rocket still moves swiftly, then slows down.) ---------- (Cuto the inside of the ship.) * [Sir Great White] "Well done." * [Remora] "We made it." * [Manta Ray] "All systems are functioning normally. We're ready to start the attack on your command." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Some wormhole. I see no worms anywhere." * [Lollipop Pops] "I thought we were heading for Dark Wizard's Fortress." * [Blueberry Jam] "Yeah. Where is it?" * [Manta Ray] "We came out of the wormhole one lightyear from his fortress. We don't want the genie to spice yet." * [Chandelee] "Oh, now I see. A sneak attack." * [Dandelion] "What do you want us to do now, Sir Great White?" * [Eggplant] "I can whip up some spicy space chow." * [Sir Great White] "We only need to be on guard. There is danger ahead." (The ship still moves through space then toward a galaxy. It's heading towards asteroids. Cut to the interior of the ship.) * [Remora] "Hey. We've went right inside an asteroid belt." One, then two, asteriods hit the ship. Every cringes, and the lights start to flicker a bit; despite this, the ship is not affected. Pan away from the shop then to a large glowing UFO in the distance as zoom in to see the details as the genie speaks.) * [Genie] (from o.s.) "Our tracking scopes have picked up some sort of ship coming out of a wormhole one lightyear away. It appears the CandyCakes have come to attack us with their puny little AQUA Jet machine." * [Dark Wizard] (from o.s.) "They are growing desperate. You realized I have them beaten? I was hoping they'd be foolish enough to attack. So I prepared a surprise for them." (Cut to the duo in the control room; the wizard sits in the back and only his silhouette is shown.) * [Genie] "The capsule is set, sir. I'll send it on its way." (A capsule was released from the UFO's nozzle and away into space. Cut to the AQUA Jet on the outside, then the interior, an engine roaring.) * [Remora] "That engine's incredible! It's putting out a massive amount of energy, but it purrs like a kitten." * [Lollipop Pops] "But is it powerful enough to be the genie's ships?" * [Manta Ray] "That's right, Lolli. That's the Gravity Disruptor. It uses a plasma beam. That'll punch through the genie's defenses." (Everyone looks at this from the giant window.) * [Chandelee] "I sure hope it works." (Cut to the kitchen in the ship; the chef claps his hooves with joy.) * [Eggplant] "Cooking this freeze-dried space food is as easy as boiling water!" (Cut to the dining room.) * [Sir Big Rings] "This is the first time I've enjoyed Eggplant's cooking!" * [Eggplant] "Can I boil you some dessert?" (Cut to a clinic; Dr. Cauliflower spins happily in a moving chair.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "It's rather dull up here." (jumps off, looking bored) "When I don't have patients to see, I get rather impatient." (Cut to Peckadabra.) * [Peckadabra] "Tough it out!" (He is training the rest of the crew, who are barely lifting a dumbbell off the floor.) * [Peckadabra] "Come on! If you're gonna get into battle, you gotta get in shape!" * [Dandelion] "I never should've volunteered for this..." * [Mayor Jupiter] "I feel like a dumbbell!" * [Sunflower] "I'm pumped up!" (He strains as he goes for a pull and lift, his face flushing red. With all the strength he's got, the dumbbell is lifted up over his head. Everyone noticed and are surprised by his strength. Then the dumbbell was set down, making the floor shake a bit. Cut to the two villains peeking behind an open door.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey." * [Grim Reaper] "Hm? Shhhh!" (Both entered what looks like a dining room.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey. Sure smells good here." (He goes further inside. Grim Reaper is next to come in.) * [Grim Reaper] "No, Scary. Nevermind stuffing your face. We're not supposed to be here!" (Scarecrow slumps once he reaches a countertop. Cut to Eggplant.) * [Eggplant] "I can't wait to give these dumplings a try." (He sets the dish down...right in front of Scarecrow and on his hands. The mastervillain twitches and screams, flailing his hands around. This marks the fact that the plate is very hot. The alarm suddenly went off, causing the CandyCakes to start off in a hurry to investigate; Grim Reaper and Scarecrow glared daggers at the small heroes.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Isn't there any place we can go to get away from you two?" * [Lollipop Pops] "We should've known you were trying to stowaway." * [Grim Reaper] "We have a right to be here, Lolly girl!" * [Scarecrow] "This ship was built on my property." * [Eggplant] "What are you doing here?!" * [Scarecrow] "Two words; helping and hand. I didn't like how that genius genie boy keeps sending me those kooky and stupid monsters!" * [Grim Reaper] "What can we say? We've tried." * [Scarecrow] "I'll show those kooky beasts they don't rip off this guy for good!" * [Gelatin Soft] "We don't believe a single word coming out of that mouth!" * [Sir Great White] "Do your duty, chief!" * [Dandelion] "My pleasure." (Cut to the villains in a jail cell. With them locked away, Dandelion starts to walk away, happily humming to himself.) * [Scarecrow] "This is legal, is it not?" * [Grim Reaper] "I wish we were arrested. We'd be entitled to a phone call and I could talk to my brother." (A little jingle went off.) * [Grim Reaper] "Your sleeve's ringing." (Scarecrow takes out a phone; on the screen shows the genie.) * [Genie] "Hey, Scary! What's up?" * [Grim Reaper] "We're in the slammers, that's what's up!" * [Scarecrow] "We've been locked up for sneaking in. You need to get us out of here!" * [Genie] "Don't sweat it, Scary. I used your cellphone's signal to locate your exact position so I can send you a little surprise. Bye bye. It's always been a real pleasure dealing with you." (Evil laugh; the screen snaps to black.) * [Scarecrow] "You think he's trying to tell me something?" * [Grim Reaper] "He did sound awfully final." (Shortly, both came through with screams of terror. Then they hug each other in sadness. Cut to outside AQUA; a small white capsule approaches one area, and starts to drill into it. Cut to a hallway in the ship; Peckadabra is leading a group of trotting and tired ponies --- Sunflower, Mayor Jupiter, and Dandelion.) * [Peckadabra] "I can't hear you!" * [Sunflower, Mayor Jupiter, Dandelion] "One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" (A sudden explosion went off.) * [Peckadabra] "What...what's that?" (Coming out from the back of the capsule is something big and metallic with piercing red eyes; three sprawling equines shivered in fear at the thing. ------------- (The robotic creature's foot slams down, then it roars. The creature takes the form of an obese octopus. Sunflower, Dandelion, and the mayor took off before it can attack them. The robot shoots lasers at them. Dandelion quickly drags the mayor and Sunflower into an air vent before they get blown up. Peckadabra shows up right after the monster exits the scene. He holds a phone.) * [Peckadabra] "Danger! Danger! We've got a monster on the loose! I need reinforcements pronto!" (Cut to a map of the inside of the ship on screen.) * [Manta Ray] "That thing's moving fast!" * [Remora] "We need to teams to cut it off!" * [Sir Great White] "Quickly!" (Remora and Manta Ray swam swiftly to search for the monster; the CandyCakes coem from an opposite direction. They stop upon seeing the monster's appearance.) * [Lollipop Pops] "THERE IT IS!!" (The robot shoots lasers at them, knocking them a short distance away. Snicker reaches for a controller and points at it to the monster. A metal door comes down, and the monster crashes into it. The rest of the Candies got up on their feet. The robot shoots lasers at the door, trying to burn a hole in it.) * [Choco Cream] "It's burning right through!" * [Sir Great White] "Do not worry. Help is on the way." (Manta Ray and Remora swam faster; the robot trying to burn through the door. On the other side, the Candies noticed it.) * [Lemon Drop] "Now what do we do?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Remora and Manta Ray better hurry!" (Indeed said sea creature duo are rushing; Manta Ray sends a powerful punch on the robot's head that caused an explosion. The monster roars, obviously not affected.) * [Manta Ray] "Darn! Not a scratch!" (A laser attack sends both flying off their positions; the door slowly burns down. The Candies make a run for it now that the monster is gaining on them. Shortly, they reached a dead end; the heroes turned to face the monster in fear. Suddenly, Eggplant approaches behind the monster, tossing the following item over its head; a yoyo. All twelve touched it once it hits the ground. Then they transform; wearing baseball caps backwards, baseball uniform, and wielding a yoyo as a weapon.) * [Eggplant] "Ah." * [Sir Great White] "Yo-Yozers is a psychic-type ability. It won't do any affect against steel-type moves." * [CandyCakes/Yo-Yozers] "Uh oh." (The twelve heroes uses a Yo-Yo Throw move. Indeed the shark mentor is right; the monster is not affected by the move.) * [Lollipop Pops] "He's right. It doesn't do anything." * [Vanilla Cake] "But we can still defeat it." (Shortly, the heroes are slammed against the steel wall of the inside of the ship, losing their Yo-Yozers clothing and back to their original looks.) * [Eggplant] "Sorry about that, guys." (trotting away and o.s.) "I'll go cook up another way to stop it!" (Just then, Chandelee and Chondoller run into the scene.) * [Chandelee & Chondoller] "CandyCakes!" (All fifteen ran for their lives, mostly determined to get away from the monster. Remora and Manta Ray arrived at the scene again, with bazookas.) * [Manta Ray] "Let's take another shot!" (Both fire and the monster fell over. Manta Ray and Remora swam down the hallway to catch up with the retreating others. Lollipop pushes a button on the controller on her hand, causing many metal doors to come down. Cut to the villains in the slammers, napping. A low rumble wasn't enough to wake them up, and pan across the room to the door; the surface turns red. A violent push on the door finally woke the nappers up. Right before they got a chance to get on their feet, the monster broke through the door.) * [Grim Reaper] "I think we got ourselves a monster!" * [Scarecrow] "This must be some kind of mistake! This isn't the monster I'm expecting!" * [Genie] (on the phone's screen) "We sent this monster for free, Scary." * [Scarecrow] "Well, I don't need any assistance from you, so get on back, you hear?" (Grim Reaper screams in fear. The monster fires up, getting ready to shoot lasers. The villains ducked for cover and the monster shoots. After a tensed second, the villains look around and the wall behind them; a buring hole appeared.) * [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "Ahhh!" (They also took notice at the bars, which are being burned down to crisp.) * [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "Run!" (Both villains ran out of the jail room. Cut to the monitor map. The blinking circle, which is the monster, moves left.) * [Sir Great White] "The monster is heading straight toward the engine room." (Cut to the engine room, where Gastro is.) * [Gastro] "Something's not right!" (The CandyCakes, Manta Ray, Remora, and Eggplant rushed into the engine room. Remora pushes a button near the opening and a metal door comes down.) * [Gastro] "What's going on?" * [Lollipop Pops] "It's the monster." * [Gastro] "Oh no! If it destroys the engine room, the ship's done for!" * [Manta Ray] (prepares bazooka) "Here it comes!" (The door slowly burns down and the monster bursts in. Manta Ray fires; no affect.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Not a single dent!" (The boy in white and brown floats toward the monster.) * [Sugar Pie] "Be careful, Vanilla!" * [Eggplant] "Hey, CandyCakes. Why not stop the monster by giving it the cold shoulder?" * [Manta Ray] "What are you talking about?" * [Remora] "Yeah." * [Eggplant] "Here!" (He tosses up twelve ice cubes in the air. The CandyCakes touched them once they hit the floor. They transform into Ice Cakes.) * [Manta Ray] "Ice Cakes!" (The Ice Cakes start off by using Blizzard. Slowly, ice formed on the metal body of the monster.) * [Eggplant] "I think that if the Yo-Yozers couldn't turn up the heat on that thing, maybe the Ice Cakes could turn it into a monster-cicle." * [Manta Ray] "It looks like it's working!" (Indeed it is.) * [Manta Ray] "Now!" (He fires, and the thawed monster explodes. The CandyCakes turned back to normal; Chandelee, Chondoller, and Gastro cheered.) * [Chandelee] "Great idea, Eggplant." * [Eggplant] "I wish they hadn't broken it. It would have made a nice centerpiece." * [Cotton Puffy] "We had no clue..." * [Lollipop Pops] "Still, you did help save the engine room." (The alarm went off.) * [Lollipo Pops] (irked) "What's wrong now?" * [Sir Great White] (on speakers) "Report to the main room! There's something you must see!" (Cut to the main room and to the big window; in the distance is a large UFO with something red in the middle. Everyone has gathered to see this.) * [Choco Cream] "It's huge." * [Gelatin Soft] "It's much bigger than I imagine." * [Dandelion] "How are we gonna destroy something that massive?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "We'll be lucky if we can make a dent in that thing." (The villains come in.) * [Scarecrow] "This place is mighty impressionable." * [Grim Reaper] "You said it, sire." * [Lollipop Pops] (irked) "How did you creeps get out?" * [Dandelion] "Go back into your jail cell!" * [Grim Reaper] "Just take a chill pill! We're all on the same side! We're victims of the Dark Wizard too, you know!" * [Scarecrow] (getting out his phone) "I'm gonna call that Genie creep right now to give him a piece of my mind!" * [Sir Great White] "No! Don't!" * [Scarecrow] (to the Genie on the phone screen) "You're nothing but a monster-selling junk and now I'm selling you a scold!" * [Genie] (on the phone screen) "Can't we talk this over?" * [Scarecrow] "It's too late now, 'cause we just arrived at your space fortress and now we're gonna sneak attack!" * [Genie] (on the phone screen) "Thanks for the tip, Scary." (to someone o.s.) "Prepare for attack! Send out every Sour Bakes immediately!" (With that, the phone turns off.) * [Scarecrow] "That idiot hung up on me!" * [Lollipop Pops] (enraged) "YOU'RE THE '''IDIOT' AROUD HERE''!!! THANKS TO YOU, THEY KNOW OUR '''WHOLE PLAN!!!!!" * ['''Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "Huh?" * [Grim Reaper] (hushed, to Scarecrow) "Sounds like Genie tricked you again." * [Scarecrow] "HA! At least I don't have to pay that bill!" * [Sir Great White] "We must attack immediately! Full speed ahead!" (Cut to the ship outside, which starts to go full speed toward the space fortress. Cut to it; cannons fired. The ship is now being shot at on the outside, then slowly on the inside.) * [Manta Ray] "They've broken through!" * [Remora] "We're losing power!" (More cannons from the space fortress appeared and fired. The Sour Bakes used some of the cannons.) * [Sir Great White] "Commence fire!" (AQUA Jet's own cannon turned toward the fortress and fired after every turn. Cut to the ship inside.) * [Manta Ray] "The Sour Bakes are too strong!" * [Remora] "Sir, what do we do?" * [Sir Great White] "We shall try to destroy the fortress itself!" (The AQUA Jet advances further toward the space fortress while being shot at.) * [Sir Great White] "Get ready! Shield's up!" (Further and further toward the fortress the AQUA Jet went.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Look there!" (Hundreds of mini UFOs appeared.) * [Gastro] "They've got thousands of those flying saucers!" * [Eggplant] "Then we sould turn back if there's still time." * [Dandelion] "I agree. There's no way we can win this." * [Sir Great White] "We won't retreat. We must enter the fortress. Fight to the finish!" ---------- (The UFOs fired lasers while the AQUA Jet attempts to avoid every shot. Cut to the inside; everyone hung on to something.) * [Caramel Cider] "The ship's gonna wreck!" * [Scarecrow] "I can't hold on any longer!" * [Grim Reaper] "You have to get a grip, Scary!" (Both tumble down to the floor.) * [Eggplant] "We're all gonna be crushed!" * [Sunflower] "Just hang on!" (The ship is still being shot at, with the shield attack getting weaker.) * [Manta Ray] "Oh no! Our shields are failing!" (The UFOs shoot at random places, mostly at the other UFOs.) * [Eggplant] "What's going on? They're attacking each other." * [Caramel Cider] "They're shootin' at random places instead of shootin' at us!" * [Vanilla Cake] (irked) "What's the Dark Wizard up to now?!" * [Sir Great White] "It appears we're not the only one battling against them." (On the screen is the first box with a familiar face.) * [Minesweeper] "Hey, what's up, fellas?" (The CandyCakes gasped.) * [Minesweeper] "I took over the Dark Wizard's crew and I was hoping I can join your party." (A second box screen appeared next to them, revealing three familiar faces.) * [Tick Bros.] "Do you remember us? We came along to help as well." * [Choco Cream] "Yay! Tick-Rock, Tick-Steel, and Tick-Ice are here!" * [Tick-Rock] "My brothers and I became friends with Minesweeper." * [Tick-Steel] "Yeah! We're teaming up to help you all defeat the Dark Wizard!" (A third box screen shows up, revealing four Aqua Heroes; Emperor Seaweed the sea horse, Sir Rover the space rover, Sir Heliosphere the alien, and Sir Toxin, the seaweed creature -- also known as Great Seaweed Monster.) * [Emperor Seaweed, Sir Rover, Sir Heliosphere, Sir Toxin] "We've come to help as well!" * [Sir Great White] "Emperor Seaweed and the rest of the Aqua Heroes!" * [Sir Rover] "We were able to raid the fortress and confronted the UFOs." * [Sir Heliosphere] "We cleared a way for you to fly into the fortress." * [Sir Toxin] "So you and the CandyCakes can challenge the Dark Wizard." * [Sir Great White] "We are honored." * [CandyCakes] "Yeah!" * [Minesweeper] "Right now, hang back and let us deal with the minions." * [Tick Bros.] "Now onto victory!" * [Emperor Seaweed] "Full speed ahead!" (The box screens disappear. Three UFOs shot at the opposing UFOs.) * [Lollipop Pops] "They're destroying the Dark Wizard's ships!" * [Sir Great White] "And now we can enter the fortress! Send engine up to maxium power!" (The AQUA Jet zips past the hundred firing UFOs. Then it flies into an opening. UFO ships come flying toward them.) * [Sir Great White] "Fire!" (They did so and the UFOs are immediately destroyed. With them out of the way, AQUA Jet commences forward until it come into a massive white chamber.) * [Dandelion] "It's awfully quiet." * [Eggplant] "Why isn't anyone attacking us?" * [Caramel Cider] "Do you think they threw in the towel?" * [Manta Ray] "Detecting something big closing fast!" * [Gelatin Soft] "Look!" (In front of the ship is a massive dark purple creature in a wizard costume.) * [Sir Great White] "The Dark Wizard...." * [Dark Wizard] "It was a mistake to come here, CandyCakes. As you can see, you and your band of puny heroes pose no threat to me. Challenging me is the biggest mistake you will ever make." (The CandyCakes give him the most poisonus glare they could muster.) To be continued... End of episode.